Solar energy is an increasingly popular source of electrical energy. Solar energy is typically harvested through the use of solar panels. These solar panels may be mounted on rooftops, such as on the roof of a residential home or commercial building. These rooftops are often covered in shingles or other similar roofing material. Accordingly, the solar panels must be mounted to these roofs in such a way as to not disturb the roofing material.
Particular problems arise when the roofing material includes a plurality of tiles or shingles, such as slate tiles, which must first be removed such that the solar panel can be secured directly to the roof, rather than through the tiles. Replacing the plurality of tiles once the solar panel has be secured to the roof is a difficult and arduous process, and significantly increases costs associated with mounting solar panels to roofs with slate tiles.